Collection of Phan one-shots
by StarFox-chan
Summary: As the title says. A collection of Dan & Phil one-shots, written by me of course. :3
1. Introduction

**A/N:** Hello!

So, of course, as the title says, this..._I don't want to call it a 'place' and it's not a place anyway, so I'll call it a...'document'..._is where I will be uploading all the short, and long, Dan and Phil (Phan) one-shots (or two-chapter fanfics) I write, instead of posting them and then watching them get buried in the list of phan stories that are being updated every few days. And then no one sees the one-shots again. XD

So I thought why not put them all together and update this _'document'_ every few days, or weekly, so the one-shots won't get buried. :3

I will probably upload the first one-shot tomorrow, so...ummm...yeah.

Be excited. XD

-StarFox-chan


	2. Coming Home

**A/N: **Here is the first one-shot, which I wrote yesterday. It's short, but it's good. XD

I've always wanted to write an airport related phanfic. So in Geography class I began to write this, thinking it was going to be bad, but it turned out good! :3

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Coming Home**_

It was a dull grey day like any other in London, and thick clouds covered the sky.

At Heathrow airport, in a large hall filled with rows of crappy plastic chairs near all the Departures Gates, a tall young man named Dan was pacing back and forth. He paced up and down between the rows of chairs. He kept glancing at the large clock situated on the wall. It was 12:57PM.

Dan was waiting for his flatmate and best friend Phil to come back from his usual yearly holiday in America with his family. He had been gone for a week.

It had been very quiet in their apartment. Dan didn't like being alone for a large amount of time. And it had been so boring without anyone to talk to, or tease.

Dan wouldn't usually be pacing up and down. He would be sitting waiting patiently, but the flight Phil was on was supposed to have arrived at 12:15PM, and it was nearly 1PM.

It was probably just delayed, but in Dan's mind, worst-case scenarios had popped up. Maybe the plane had crashed into the ocean and they didn't open the big slides and everyone drowned in the plane, or maybe the plane was accidentally flying to Tokyo instead of London, or maybe a big mountain suddenly erupted from the ocean right in front of the plane and they crashed into it. Either way, Phil was late, and Dan was getting worried.

Another 10 minutes passed, and it was now 1:08PM. Dan was pressed against the large window that overlooked the airport runway, his eyes darting around at the scenes outside. About five planes landed, but they didn't seem like the planes Phil would be on.

Another 10 minutes passed. It had been an hour since Phil's plane was scheduled to land. Dan gave a long sigh and tore himself away from the window. Where was Phil?

"DAN!"

Dan's head shot up and he looked around frantically and spotted a young man on the other side of the hall, clutching a backpack in one hand and waving wildly with the other. The man wore black jeans and a blue and green checkered top. He had a smiling face topped with straight jet-black hair.

"PHIL!" Dan cried out happily.

Phil ran forward, his backpack trailing out behind him. He ran into the crowd of chairs and finally reached the aisle where Dan was.

Dan began to run forward also and the two friends met in the middle, stopping right in front of each other.

Phil gave Dan a wide grin, panting. "I'm…back…" he said breathlessly.

Dan grinned back at him. "You're late."

Phil scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, our plane didn't leave on time. They had some problems with the luggage or something, and-"

Phil didn't get any further and Dan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"…Dan?"

"I was worried about you," Dan murmured.

Phil smiled. "It's ok. I'm here now."

There was a moment of silence before Dan spoke again.

"I missed you, Phil."

Phil paused and then wrapped his arms around Dan. "I missed you too, Dan."

The two friends stayed locked in their embrace for a few more seconds before finally heading home together.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :3 You'll get a free...cookie... XD

Next one-shot will be uploaded in a couple of days.

-StarFox-chan


	3. Tasting the ice-cream

**A/N: **Second one-shot! Woo!

This is quite a short fic, and it's also a Phil x Reader fic, which I actually wrote for my twin/best friend, as she wrote a Dan x Reader story for my birthday, which I will post in a couple of days.

Also, I've been working on a bunch of one-shots lately for this collection, and it is SO FUN writing them and I keep fangirling as a write them and then everyone in my class (since I write them at school) look at me weird. XD THE ONE-SHOTS ARE SO FLUFFEH. X3

ANYWAYS, enjoy!

* * *

**Tasting the ice-cream**

It was 6:00pm in the great city of London on a Friday afternoon. You were sitting on the balcony of an apartment, looking out across most of the neighbourhood. You were holding a bowl full of ice cream.

Normally you wouldn't be doing this, but a massive heat wave had come across London so ice cream was appropriate for once.

Suddenly, you heard a door open behind you and you zipped around, seeing your boyfriend, Phil Lester, come through the balcony doors and take a seat right next to you.

"You alright, _?" he asked, glancing at your full bowl of ice cream and then back at your face.

As you looked up at him, you found yourself gazing into his amazing ocean-blue eyes. You couldn't help smiling at him. "Yeah…I guess I'm just not hungry." You reluctantly tore your eyes away from Phil's gaze and stared at the bowl on ice cream in your hands, picking up at the spoon and randomly stabbing the ice cream with it, not exactly knowing what to do.

"Well, at least eat some of it. It is your favourite." Phil pointed out, beginning to eat some of his vanilla ice cream.

Phil was right. The ice cream in the bowl right now WAS your favourite. You slowly picked a small piece from the side and brought it up to your face, staring at it like you were examining an alien species. As you did, you noticed the summer sun beginning to set over on the horizon.

"Are you really alright _?" Phil asked, now a little concerned.

"I'm fine Phil, really," you insisted. "I'm just not hungry."

There was a moment of silence before a spoon full of vanilla ice cream appeared in front of your face.

"Now, you either eat it or we'll play 'here comes the train' and you'll be forced to eat it!" Phil's voice broke the silence.

You glanced over at Phil and burst out laughing, and he did too. This was one of the things you loved about Phil. He was one of the funniest guys you had ever met, and always made you laugh.

"Alright, alright," you giggled and picked up a spoonful of ice cream and ate it. "There? Happy?"

Phil grinned and then glanced at the ice cream down in the bowl. "You know, I've never tried Y/Fav/Icecream/ before."

You swallowed the ice cream, feeling a light chilling sensation pass through your body for a brief moment. "Really?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah." He darted his eyes up at you. "Is it good?"

You nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I love Y/Fav/Icecream/!" You grabbed a large spoonful of ice-cream and lifted the spoon towards Phil's face. "Here, try it!"

You and Phil were sitting quite close together now. You hadn't really noticed before.

Phil's face took on a thoughtful and sweet expression. "Actually…" he gently pushed the spoon away from his face and looked at you with his deep blue eyes. "I think there's another way to taste the ice cream…"

Phil began to lean towards you, and before you knew it, he pressed his lips against yours. It was a gentle and sweet kiss, and it tasted like vanilla, along with your favourite ice cream flavour. It lasted for a few more seconds before Phil pulled away, smiling.

You felt your face blush red.

Phil grinned. "So that's what it tastes like." He grabbed the spoon and ate the ice cream scoop still balancing on it. "It's nice."

"That's why I like it," you said, smiling. "But I like vanilla too. It's my second favourite."

Phil titled his head. "Want a taste?"

"Hmm. Yeah, why not?" You grinned as you and Phil both leant towards each other and shared another sweet kiss, just as the sun set.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? PLEASE.

Next one-shot will be uploaded in a couple of days. :3

-StarFox-chan


	4. They aren't my thing

**A/N: **Woo. Another short one-shot!

This is the one-shot that my twin/best friend wrote for me for my birthday.

So, yeah, enjoy!

* * *

**They aren't my thing**

It was 10:25pm and you were watching probably one of the scariest movies you've ever seen. You dislike these types of movies and would normally never watch them, but somehow, your boyfriend Dan Howell had convinced you to watch it.

You found it hard to say no to him, especially when he looked at you with those warm brown eyes of his. Something about his eyes just made you melt and you found it nearly impossible to say no to them. But as you watched several people getting devoured by man-eating zombies on the TV screen, you started to regret your decision. You burrowed yourself into the soft Pikachu blanket Dan had bought for you on your birthday and glanced nervously towards the kitchen where your boyfriend was making some popcorn.

"Dan, why are we watching this again? I thought I told you I don't like zombie movies." You say to him rather loudly over the muffled screams from the movie.

Dan suddenly walked in with a large bowl of popcorn and sat down right next to you. You moved onto his lap casually and pulled the blanket both over yourself and him. "Come on _, it isn't that bad. It's all fake blood and guts. And besides, I'm here right?" he said, flashing you a smile with his brilliant white teeth.

He knew how much you loved his smile and you couldn't help but to smile back at him. "Yeah, I guess you're right." You said in defeat, reaching your hand into the bowl to grab some popcorn.

As the movie progressed, it grew more and more gruesome. You thought it couldn't get any worse than this but you were wrong. You felt like being sick, and your face had turned to a much paler colour, but because of the lighting conditions Dan couldn't really tell. It nearly got to the point where you had to hide your face with the Pikachu blanket and just as you were about to do so, Dan suddenly put down the bowl of popcorn on the carpet floor and curled his arms around you gently.

"I'm sorry _; I shouldn't have made you watch this movie. I know you don't like these sorts of things and I really don't know why I wanted you to watch it but I just thought…" Dan trailed off; you could feel his warm breath on your neck.

"Dan, it's alright, really. I don't mind watching these kinds of movies, just so long as you're here; it's just that they aren't really my kind of thing." You replied, feeling Dan's warm chest pressed against your back as he hugged you from behind.

"Is there any way you can forgive me for making you watch this awful movie?" Dan asked, his chin resting on your shoulder.

You turn your head slightly, locking your gaze with Dan's as a small smile played on your lips.

"Well, there is one thing…"

Dan raised his eyebrows and smiled. "I think I can guess what it is…" he said, his face leaning towards yours as you twist around so you are fully facing him and pressed your lips against his.

"Yeah, you guessed right."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I know they're super short, but don't worry! The next one-shots I will be uploading are a lot longer, and you guys will fangirl when you read them. I did, so i'm pretty sure you all will. X3

I'll probably upload the next one-shot tomorrow evening.

Review! :3

-StarFox-chan


	5. The Howling Wind

**A/N: **I've posted this one-shot already by itself, but I decided to post it here too.

Ha.

* * *

**The Howling Wind**

It was 11:30PM in London, England. Clouds covered the night sky and rain fell softly on the city, along with a powerful howling wind.

In their apartment, Dan was sitting the couch, laptop on his lap, lazily flicking through TV channels while posting on Twitter how boring it was and asking his fans random questions. Phil was sitting on the other couch, his laptop on his lap also, scrolling through Tumblr and playing games most likely.

After reading through some replies to his random questions, Dan looked up; glancing at the TV, hoping something interesting was on. At first, the picture on the TV was just some swirling clouds, but then the TARDIS flew past and Dan realized it was Doctor Who. He watched a few minutes of the episode but then realized it was a repeat that he had already seen the previous day. He sighed but kept the TV on the channel in case Phil wanted to watch it. Dan chucked the TV remote on the other side of the couch and went back to 'twittering'. He opened a new internet tab and decided to go on tumblr too.

And there Dan and Phil stayed for the next hour, reblogging funny pictures and playing games, while some exciting thing was happening in Doctor Who. Dan soon snapped out of his internet trance, realizing he was very thirsty. He got up and walked to the kitchen. He heard rain and the howling wind, so it had obviously intensified from the last time he heard it, before he had been in an internet trace on the couch. He reached the sink and held a glass under the tap, filling it with water. He glanced at Phil, sitting the same position he was sitting in an hour ago. "Phil?" Dan spoke his name, and he immediately jumped. He and Phil had not spoken for at least two hours. It had been awfully quiet, just a lot of clicking and typing going on.

Phil, however, didn't reply.

Dan walked out the kitchen and into the lounge. "Phil?"

Phil didn't respond.

Dan walked over next to him, staring down at him. Phil was still alive, thankfully. Dan could see his finger moving on the laptop mouse. "Phil!"

Phil jumped and looked up. "What?"

"Are you ok?" Dan asked.

Phil blinked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why did you ask?" He looked up at Dan with his bright blue eyes, which shone in the ceiling light.

Dan suddenly became breathless. Oh, there had been many times when those bright ocean eyes locked onto his gaze. And he loved it. Whenever they did, Dan just felt really happy.

"Dan?" Phil said slowly.

Dan blinked and snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"I was asking you why you asked if I was fine," Phil said.

"Oh. It was because you didn't reply to me when I called your name. So I was just wondering if you were ok." Dan replied.

"Oh. Well, yeah I'm ok." Phil turned his gaze back onto the computer and Dan felt a little disappointed to not have those amazing eyes fixed on him. He turned and walked over the couch, setting his glass of water on the table, sitting down and grabbing his laptop, setting it on his lap again.

Phil had resumed his game and was furiously tapping some keys on his laptop keyboard.

Dan sighed. It was going to be a long night. He yawned and decided to ask his fans a few more questions on Twitter before logging off for the night.

While typing up some random question that contained malteasers and bananas, Dan glanced at the TV. Doctor Who had finished and some repeat of EastEnders was playing.

Dan slowly reached over and clutched the TV remote. He pressed the red on/off button and silence filled the room. Dan blinked. He hadn't noticed that the TV had actually made a noise; a low murmur in the background. But now that was gone.

Dan chucked the remote onto the glass table, actually hoping it would make a noise. It did. As the plastic collided with the glass, it made a sudden clunk. Dan looked over at Phil, expecting him to look up and ask what the noise was. But he didn't even flinch.

Dan sighed and let his hands fall to his side. It occurred to him that Phil was not alright. He had never been like this before. He turned back to his laptop screen. Replies from his random questions had popped up rapidly. It seemed a lot of his fans were online at this time of night.

Now without the low TV murmur, Dan could hear the noises outside. He could hear some faint sirens somewhere, but he could mostly hear the rain and the wind. The rain was a soft pattering one minute and a massive downpour the next. The wind however, stayed the same. It was howling blast, blowing across the large city of London. Sometimes the large blasts rattled the windows and sometimes the wind just whistled through the small cracks in the window. It was nice, listening to the sounds of the outside world.

And so while Dan's mind was connected to the weather, his hands seemed to have a mind of its own and were typing up some question on Twitter. Dan couldn't make out the words he was typing as he blankly stared at the screen, but he didn't really care anyway. It was probably a question about llamas. Or was it something completely different? Either way, Dan finished typing up the question and pressed send.

After listening to the weather for a little longer, Dan noticed movement in the corner of his eye. He zipped around and saw Phil set his laptop down on the couch and walk out of the room. He then heard the bathroom door shut.

Dan finally let out a long sigh. "What the heck is up with Phil?" he murmured. "He's never been like this before." He yawned and decided to ask one more question on Twitter before going to bed. A long day of Skyrim awaited. He smiled and refreshed the Twitter page.

His fans had replied even faster than they had on the last question. Dan scrolled through the messages, taking note of the 'OMG's' and exclamation marks on literally every response, before actually reading what they said. What was his question? He began to read some of the replies.

"OMG! I knew it! Yes yes yes yes!"

"Ooooooommmmmmgggggg!"

"I knew it! Yes! Yes do it now!"

"Awww so sweet!"

"Doooo iiiiit now! X3"

"Do it! Tell him now! OMG"

"I knew this would happen! Tell him!"

"Tell him! Tell Phil now!"

"You really do care about him! I knew it!"

"Tell him NOW. Tell Phil!"

What? Tell Phil? Tell Phil what? Now Dan was confused. What WAS his question?

He quickly scrolled up to the top of the page to see what the heck his tired mind had typed up. He reached the top and read his tweet.

Oh ****.

He couldn't believe what he had written. He stared at it, wondering if it was his eyes playing tricks on him or if that question was sitting there, on the page, right in front of him.

"_Guys, I love Phil. But I haven't said anything. Should I tell him?"_

Dan could have tweeted that it was a joke, and yeah, his fans would've been mad, but he didn't, because actually, the tweet was true.

Dan suddenly heard the bathroom door open and Phil walked in and went to the kitchen.

Dan bit his lip. Phil followed Dan on Twitter, so he could see the tweet. But Phil wasn't on Twitter at the moment, so it was ok. And plus Dan couldn't tell Phil his secret right now! He glanced at Phil's laptop screen and his face fell. Phil was on Twitter. Oh crap.

Dan looked at Phil and then at the screen. Knowing how to block websites on a computer would come in handy right now. But there was nothing he could do. Well, he could hide Phil's laptop somewhere, but Phil was just in the kitchen and would see him, and plus he didn't want to make things worse. Phil seemed to be in the bad mood anyway.

Dan watched fearfully as Phil walked into the lounge and over to the couch. It was too late to do anything now. So he watched, frozen with fright, as Phil sat down, picked up his laptop and pressed F5, the refresh button.

At first, Phil's expression remained blank. It didn't seem like he had seen anything. Maybe he couldn't see it yet. But for how long would it stay hidden?

Dan continued to watch Phil, and watch those amazing blue eyes scan the Twitter page. And then suddenly, Phil stopped scrolling, and after a few seconds, those blue eyes widened.

Dan laid a hand over his mouth. Crap. Phil had just read the tweet.

Now what? Would Phil kick him out of the apartment? Would he have to find a new place to stay in London, or go back to Manchester? Dan looked away and closed his eyes, waiting for Phil to speak. But nothing happened.

After about a minute of deadly silence, Dan decided to open his eyes again and he lifted his head, seeing Phil staring at him, his eyes wide, a look of surprise on his face. His blue eyes locked onto Dan's hazel brown ones, and Dan felt breathless again, but he quickly snapped out of it. Now was not the time to get caught up in the moment.

"Is…is this true?" Phil murmured.

Dan tore his gaze away from Phil and closed his eyes again tightly, unable to look at him. He nodded slowly.

Phil looked back at the screen and read the tweet again._ "Guys, I love Phil. But I haven't said anything. Should I tell him?"_

More minutes to silence followed. Phil kept looking at the tweet and then at Dan, who had removed his hand from his mouth, but still had his eyes shut tightly.

"Dan…?" Phil broke the silence.

Dan opened his eyes and looked up.

"So…you…" Phil began.

"Yes!" Dan cried, sliding off the couch and crouching on the floor. "Yes! Yes, but I never said anything because I know you don't feel the same so that's why I kept my feelings bottled up. I just like the way you make me laugh, and...and your amazing blue eyes, and everything you do…and while I was listening to the weather outside I didn't know what I was doing and it just came out, and then I realized and…oh I'm so sorry Phil…and now you're probably going to kick me out…"

Phil put his laptop aside and crouched down onto the floor, crawling over to Dan. "Dan…"

"…but please, don't kick me out!" Dan continued, keeping his gaze on the floor. "I love living here in London, I love living here with you, I love doing the radio show with you, and I love you Phil…!"

Dan didn't get any further as Phil tilted his chin up and pressed his lips against Dan's. Dan blinked, completely surprised, but his eyes flickered shut and he melted into the kiss. Phil's lips were warm against his, and surprisingly tasted like vanilla. He would've liked the kiss to continue, but Phil slowly pulled away. He caught Dan's gaze and gave him a small smile. "And I love you too, Dan."

A slight blush spread across Dan's cheeks. "You…you do?" he breathed.

Phil nodded. "I do. But I didn't tell you because of the same reason. I thought you didn't feel the same. I was actually going to tell you tonight, but I was too shy."

"Is that why you were acting strange?" Dan asked.

Phil nodded again. "Yes." His blue gaze stayed locked onto Dan's.

Dan felt breathless again and he smiled, his blush deepening.

Phil smiled back at him, and the pair stayed silent for a while, until Dan spoke up. "Now what?" he asked. "Since I posted my confession on Twitter, most of my fans, and probably yours too, know that…"

Phil raised his hand and put a finger to Dan's lips. "Well, I think we should act like nothing happened…for a while anyway…" He crawled closer to Dan. "And then we may tell our fans the news, when we feel the time is right."

Dan blushed even more as Phil came closer. "Good idea."

"But right now…" A slight blush spread across Phil's cheeks. "…how long have you liked me for?"

Dan paused. "Erm…about 3 years…" He grinned sheepishly.

"So, how about we catch up on what we've missed?" Phil grinned.

Dan grinned back at him. "Another good idea."

And with that said, Phil and Dan leant in and pressed their lips together, sharing a sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Shalawa.

Review? :3

-StarFox-chan


	6. Flower Crown Boyz

**A/N: **Another one-shot that I've already uploaded.

Also, random special shoutout to NeverlandNat. You are awesome!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Flower Crown Boyz**

It was a normal day in London. Grey skies, grey buildings, grey everything. Dan and Phil, two famous british youtubers, were walking down one of the streets, heading back to their apartment. Instead of hanging out inside all day, like usual, they had decided to actually GO OUTSIDE and do some shopping. They had bought a bunch of random items and now they were walking side by side, swinging their shopping bags back and forth.

The two boys had stayed silent during their walk home, but as soon as they turned into a small lane, Phil spoke up. "I wish it wasn't so grey today."

Dan, who had been updating his Twitter on his phone, glanced up at the sky before looking back down at his phone. "Yeah. But it's always grey in London."

"Hmm." Phil nodded.

They continued to walk along in silence. They turned down another small lane and Phil spotted a park on the left side of the lane. He didn't say anything until they reached the gate. He stopped and tugged at Dan's arm.

Dan dropped a bag when Phil grabbed his arm. "What?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"I haven't noticed this park before. Have you?" Phil asked, taking a step towards the park.

"No." Dan said simply, bending down to retrieve his shopping bag. He peered inside, making sure the item inside was not broken, and then continued playing a game on his phone. "Come on, let's go."

But Phil was still hanging onto Dan's arm.

"Phil, what are you doing?" Dan sighed, putting his phone in his pocket and glaring at Phil. Phil wasn't looking. His gaze was held by something in the park.

"Come on!" Phil tugged Dan through the park gates and into the park.

Dan sighed again. "Why do you suddenly want to go to a park?"

In the middle of a small field of fresh green grass, there was a large circle. A large circle of flowers. There were tulips, roses and daises. Lots of daises. This is what had held Phil's gaze and drawn him into the park.

As they neared the circle of flowers, Phil finally let go of Dan's arm and slowly approached the circle. Memories came flooding back to him. Memories of him and Dan, back when they had just become friends…

_**~Flashback~**_

_It was a warm sunny day in the United Kingdom. Dan and Phil, aged 18 and 22, were out in the yard outside Dan's house. They lay sprawled across the grass, staring up at the light blue sky, and watching the small fluffy white clouds that floated past in the sky every now and then._

"_Hey, that one looks like a bunny!" Phil raised his arm and pointed up at a cloud in the sky, which looked nothing like a bunny._

"_It does not!" Dan protested, turning his head to see Phil staring up at the sky, his ocean blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "It looks more like a dragon eating a cat."_

"_No…no…" Phil said, tilting his head. "If you tilt your head to the left…it looks like a bunny."_

_Dan tilted his head. "It doesn't, Phil," he said._

_Phil paused and sat up. "Well it doesn't now," he murmured. "The cloud has changed shape."_

_Dan grinned and sat up as well, seeing Phil crawl over to a patch of daisies and pick one up. He held it up and smiled to himself. He looked at Dan and then back at the daisy._

"_What?" Dan asked._

_Phil turned back to him. "Have you ever made a flower chain, Dan?"_

_Dan blinked. "No," he said slowly. "That's what girls do."_

"_I find it quite entertaining actually," Phil murmured. He reached down and spent a few seconds picking more daisies from the daisy patch then crawled back over to Dan. He placed a handful of daisies on Dan's lap and smiled at him. "Here. I'll show you how to make one."_

_Dan picked up a small daisy and held it up to his face, staring at it doubtfully. But, not wanting to upset Phil, he followed Phil's actions and starting making a daisy chain. And about 5 minutes later, Dan was holding a very well made daisy chain._

"_Dan, that's a pretty good daisy chain," Phil remarked, peering at it. "And it's your first time making one too."_

_Dan continued to stare at his daisy chain. "Thanks…I guess."_

_Phil suddenly jumped up and ran over to the fence where there were many rose bushes. Phil took a bunch of roses and ran back over to Dan, sitting in front of him._

_Dan watched as Phil delicately picked off all the rose thorns on the small rose stalks and then began to link the roses together, making a rose chain. When he finished, he held it up in the space between him and Dan and smiled._

"_Nice rose chain Phil." Dan nodded. "You're pretty good at this. Are you going to give it to someone?"_

_Phil nodded slightly and then crawled closer to Dan. "Yeah. You."_

"_What…?" Dan broke off as Phil leant up and carefully placed the rose chain on Dan's head. Phil leant back and smiled at the sight. It sat on Dan's head perfectly, like a crown. "Now it's a flower crown."_

_Dan glanced upwards at the flower crown on his head and then glanced at Phil. "Thanks…Phil." He smiled. He picked some daisies that lay scattered across the grass. "Now I'll make one for you."_

_Phil continued smiling, watching Dan as he proceeded to make another daisy chain. Once Dan finished, he reached over and placed the chain on Phil's head. "Heh, it does actually look like a crown."_

"_Now we're flower kings." Phil grinned._

_Dan caught Phil's bright blue gaze. "Phil! That sounds silly. We should come up with a better name than 'flower kings'."_

"_But it's a suitable name, since we now have flower crowns and all." Phil pointed out._

"_Yeah, you've got a point, but I'm sure we can come up a better name."_

_**~Flashback over~**_

Phil bent down beside the edge of the circle of flowers. He picked a large daisy and held it in front of his face, smiling at the memory of him and Dan making daisy chains for the first time.

"Phil, what are you doing?" Phil heard footsteps as Dan came up behind him. "Why are you suddenly so interested in flowers? Do you want to become a florist?"

Phil stood up and turned around, catching Dan's gaze. He held up the daisy in the space between them. "Do you remember?"

"Remember what?" Dan asked, confused.

Phil smiled. "Just after we became friends, I went over to your house, and it was a really sunny day. We lay in the yard and watched the clouds, and then I grabbed some flowers. We made daisy chains. Remember?"

Dan paused. He looked down for a moment, and then looked back up at Phil. "Oh yeah. I remember that. What about it?"

"We should make some daisy chains." Phil replied, bending down to pick some more daisies.

Dan paused again. "What, NOW?" he questioned.

Phil stood up, clutching a bunch of daisies. "Yeah, why not?"

"Phil, we're in the middle of a park," Dan said. "Guys our age don't sit in the park in the sunshine making daisy chains, especially when there are people around and they can see us." He gestured at the few random people sitting or walking through the park.

"There's no sunshine Dan," Phil pointed up at the sky. "And we don't have to sit right here. We can go over there…" He pointed to a group of trees by the fence that bordered the park. "There's a pretty hidden place. We can sit over there."

Dan sighed. "You are seriously going to start making daisy chains, aren't you?"

Phil nodded and walked around to the other side of the circle, where he began to pick some roses and tulips.

Dan watched him, and then when Phil stood up and walked over to the group of trees, he followed him.

Phil placed his bags by a tree trunk and sat beside them. He laid his collection of flowers on the ground in front of him.

Dan sat next to Phil, placing his shopping bags behind him. He was about to get out his phone, but then stopped, seeing Phil pick all the thorns of the rose stalks. As he did, he remembered how it was actually fun making those flower chains with Phil in his backyard that afternoon when they were younger. He watched Phil link the roses together and then glanced down at the daisies and tulips on the ground. He leant over and picked up a few, and then began to make a daisy chain.

Phil grinned. "I told you it was fun."

Dan glanced at him to give him a small smile and saw Phil lean towards him and place a well-made rose chain on his head.

Phil sat back on his heels and smiled at the sight. The flower chain sat perfectly on Dan's head, like a crown, just like it did when they were younger.

Dan quickly finished his tulip and daisy chain and placed it on Phil's head.

"We're flower kings," Phil grinned.

Dan remembered that quote and pushed Phil playfully. "No, Phil! Remember, we weren't going to use that name." He paused. "We never actually came up with a name, did we?"

Phil shook his head, and then quickly made sure the flower crown hadn't fallen off his head. "No, we didn't. We dropped the subject after I suggested the 'flower kings' name."

They both stayed silent for a while, until Phil thought of a name. "Hey…what about 'Flower Crown Boys'?"

Dan paused. "Flower Crown Boys? Really?"

Phil shrugged, grinning. "Hey, it's obvious, it's simple, and I can't think of anything else. And to make it a little cooler, instead of the 's' on the end of the word 'boys' we can add a 'z', cos that makes it cooler."

Dan laughed. "Yeah, that's right Phil. Adding the letter 'z' on the end of the word makes it so much cooler."

Phil shoved Dan playfully. "Hey! I'm just suggesting things here."

"Alright, alright. Ok…" Dan smiled at Phil. "Flower Crown Boyz it is."

Phil smiled back at him. "Yep."

* * *

**A/N: **Boop. :3

-StarFox-chan


	7. School Dance

**A/N:** New one-shot. I really hope you all like this story.

You're going to read it and you're going to like it.

Enjoy! :3

* * *

**School Dance**

It was the night of the school dance at Spring Hill Intermediate School. It was supposed to be a magical night for the students, but it wasn't so magical for a boy named Dan Howell.

It was his last year at this school, and the dance was pretty much a goodbye 'formal party' for the students leaving. Dan didn't like dances, or any type of school related thing, but he decided to go just to hang out with his friends and to please his girlfriend, who had really wanted him to go. However, when he got to the dance, his girlfriend immediately broke up with him and hooked up with one of Dan's mates. And then suddenly his whole friend group laughed and turned their backs on him, pretty much kicking him out of the group right then and there.

Dan stormed out of the hall, wanting this now terrible night to be over with. But because Spring Hill was like a prison, he couldn't leave till 10.30PM, which was the time the students could leave the dance.

So Dan was sitting on some concrete steps around the back of the large building, just outside a set of closed doors. His foot tapped in beat to the faint music from inside. When a Muse song had ended, Dan checked his phone. It was 9.00PM. He sighed. There was still one hour and a half till this dance was over and he could go home and play xbox.

A slight breeze suddenly picked up and Dan hugged his shoulders. Even in his suit, he was getting cold. It was the winter season, so Spring Hill didn't live up to its name for three quarters of the year.

Dan watched the leaves in the courtyard dance across the ground, blown by the breeze. As he did, he suddenly heard footsteps approaching.

He froze. Was it a teacher? He hoped not. Students were supposed to stay inside the hall. Dan stayed as still as a statue, hoping that he would somehow blend into the darkness.

The footsteps came closer and suddenly a shadow came around the corner of the hall, near the concrete steps where Dan was sitting.

It wasn't a teacher. It was a student. And telling by the suit, it was a boy. He walked closer to the steps, looking down at his feet. He finally looked up and saw Dan. He gave a short yelp of surprise and stopped.

Dan stared at the boy. He recognized him. It was Phil Lester, a short boy with pale skin in Dan's year. Dan had noticed him in some of his classes, but had never talked to him before. Phil was wearing a suit similar to Dan's. He had straight black hair, his fringe swished to the right, and bright blue eyes, shining in the darkness.

There was a brief awkward silence before Dan spoke.

"You're Phil, right?"

Phil blinked, looking surprised. "You know me?"

"Of course I do. You're not invisible, are you?" Dan replied.

Phil fidgeted. "No, but a lot of people ignore me."

Dan became curious. "…why?"

Phil shrugged. "I'm just not important. I'm a failure, a waste of space..."

Dan's mouth dropped open, completely shocked. He interrupted Phil. "Who thinks that?"

"Everyone."

"I don't think that." Dan said.

Phil caught his gaze. "You don't?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah, I don't. That's horrible that people do."

Phil had gone silent.

Another awkward silence followed, and Phil decided to change the subject. "…you're Dan, aren't you?"

Dan nodded.

"So why aren't you inside? Wouldn't you be hanging out with your friends in the popular group?" Phil asked.

Dan sighed. "They're not my friends anymore."

"Oh?" Phil took a few steps closer to the steps and pointed at the space on the steps next to Dan. "Can I?"

"Course," Dan said quickly and Phil sat beside him.

"How come they're not your friends?"

Dan gave another sigh. "When I got here, my girlfriend broke up with me and my group of 'friends' just…well…rejected me. They turned their backs and walked off…so that's why I'm out here, waiting for this stupid dance to end." He turned to Phil. "So why are you out here?"

Phil looked at him.

"Don't you have any friends?"

Phil shook his head. "Of course I don't."

"What about the nerds? Don't you hang out with them?"

"No. Even they hate me. I've tried to fit in with every group this school has, but they've all rejected me."

Dan blinked. "Phil…that's awful. Is that why you're-"

"Alone all the time? Yes." Phil nodded. "I also want this party to be over. My parents said it would be good for me to come and socialize. They have no idea what's been going on at this school. They think I have friends." He sighed. "I just want to go home and play xbox."

"That's what I want to do too." Dan smiled a little. "Xbox is way better than coming to some boring old school dance."

Phil nodded. "Yeah!"

Another awkward silence followed. It wasn't exactly silence, with the faint music in the background.

Dan and Phil began to talk about different things to each other. They had a lot of stuff in common. They both liked playing videogames and browsing the internet.

As they were talking, Dan couldn't understand why Phil had no friends. Phil was a great person. He was a great listener, and had a good sense of humour. The students at the school were obviously messed up as they couldn't see how awesome Phil was.

Phil was thinking the same about Dan. Dan was awesome. He didn't know why Dan's girlfriend dumped him or why his friends rejected him.

Time had whizzed by and it was now 9:45PM.

When the boys had stopped talking about one subject, Phil checked his watch. "We've got an hour left till we can go home."

Dan blew his fringe out of his face. "Why can't time go faster?" he wailed.

"I know right," Phil murmured.

Another brief silence followed. The boys had pretty much talked about everything they had in common.

Dan looked at Phil. He was looking at his shoes, his blue eyes shining. His pale skin made him stand out in the winter darkness, making him almost glow. He looked…perfect.

And this thought came no surprise to Dan. Dan believed that he was bi, and to prove it he had thought of other guys as 'hot' before, but it only lasted for a few minutes, and it was usually a celebrity.

Out of the corner of his eye, Phil noticed Dan staring. He turned and looked at Dan, his gaze locking onto Dan's hazel brown eyes. To be completely honest, Phil had always found Dan attractive. He was also bi. He had looked at Dan from time to time in the classes they had together, and Dan was always either laughing or doing a perfect 'hair flip' which made Phil's own heart flip. Phil admitted to himself that he was falling for this boy, even more now that they had actually talked for the first time and had things in common. But what would Dan think? Dan was the only person who hadn't rejected him. Phil would be so heartbroken if Dan rejected him just because he really liked him.

Suddenly, the boys heard a slow song start up. It was time for the couples dance.

Dan looked away from Phil and sighed. He could just imagine his ex and his ex-best mate dancing together.

"Are you ok Dan?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded and looked up the sky.

Phil squirmed uncomfortably. "If only we had someone to dance with…"

Dan suddenly stood up and walked to the bottom of the steps. He turned to a surprised-looking Phil. "Phil…" Dan began, extending his hand out towards him, "…would you like to dance with me?"

Who cared now? He didn't care if Phil thought he was a freak…ok, well, he did, but other than that, Dan felt free to do anything. In his old group of friends, he had to pretend he did certain things and act differently than his real self just to fit in. But here with Phil, he had been himself.

For a few seconds Phil looked at Dan in shock, but then his face lit up. He smiled and took Dan's hand. "Of course I would," he answered shyly.

Dan smiled and helped Phil down the steps. As soon as Phil was standing in front of him, he slowly and hesitantly placed his hands on Phil's hips. Phil seemed fine with it, so after a few seconds, Dan felt braver and wrapped his arms around Phil's back.

Phil blushed and moved closer to Dan.

"I hope you don't mind this," Dan said slowly, looking at Phil.

"I…I actually don't mind at all," Phil said shyly. "Umm…" he held his hands out in front of him awkwardly. "…may I…?"

Dan nodded, and Phil placed his hands gently on Dan's shoulders.

Dan tightened his grip on Phil, pulling him closer.

Phil felt butterflies form in his stomach, and he guessed that his face was bright red. He glanced at Dan's face, and thought he looked a little pink.

The two boys began to sway slowly to the faint music from inside the hall. They stayed silent, just gazing into each other's eyes. They slowed down when the first song stopped, but then swayed again as the next song played, which was Memories by Panic! At The Disco. It wasn't exactly a slow song, but the boys danced, or rather swayed, to the music like it was a slow song. And they guessed the other couples in the hall were doing the same. But who cared about them? This night was now about Dan and Phil.

After about a minute into the song, Phil spoke up. "This is…nice…"

"Really?" Dan murmured.

"I've never danced with anyone before." Phil looked away for a moment but then looked up at Dan. "And Dan…you're the first person who's treated me the way I would like to be treated. Everyone has treated me like I'm just a piece of dust or something, pushing me away, scrunching me up into a tiny ball with their insults, and…"

Dan placed a finger to Phil's lips. "Sshh. Don't even think about that right now."

"You…you treat me like a friend. You make me feel special." He smiled at Dan. "Thank you Dan."

Dan smiled back. "Now, ignore all the bad things and focus on the positive things…"

Phil lost his smile. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "What positive things? Nothing in my entire life has been positive…"

Dan tilted Phil's chin up. "Except for now."

Phil opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Phil…I'm going to end the horrible things happening to you in your life. I will be your friend. I will not let anything ever bad happen to you. We'll push away the people who treat you badly and make them regret that they ever said anything bad to you."

Phil stared at Dan. "…really?"

Dan nodded.

"Dan…" Phil's eyes filled with small tears. "…thank you." He suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Dan.

Dan smiled and wrapped his arms around Phil, hugging him back, still swaying to the music.

Phil pulled away after a few seconds. He paused for a moment and then caught Dan's eye. "So…you'll be my friend?"

Dan nodded. "Of course I will, Phil."

"And…Dan…I…I really…like you…and I was…wondering if-"

"…if we could be more than friends?" Dan finished quietly.

Phil nodded slowly.

Dan smiled. "Nothing would make me happier."

Phil widened his eyes. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah." Dan turned pink. "I actually really like you too Phil."

Phil smiled and lowered his head, blushing.

"Hey, hey, don't look at your shoes, look at me. I think I'm better looking than your shoes," Dan chuckled, gently tilting Phil's chin up. He paused for a moment, gazing at Phil, and then suddenly leant forward and gently pressed his lips against Phil's.

Phil blinked, surprised, but then his eyes flickered shut and he melted into the kiss, loving the way Dan's lips moved against his, and how the whole thing just felt amazing.

Dan pulled away after a few seconds and looked at Phil, their faces only inches apart.

Phil opened his eyes and smiled at Dan, his face pink.

Suddenly, something small and white floated down into the space between their faces. The boys went cross-eyed, trying to figure out what it was. It floated downwards and then another one appeared. The two friends, with now intertwined hands, lifted their heads and looked up at the sky together, seeing hundreds of tiny snowflakes drift out in the darkness and into the dim light, falling gently downwards in the breeze.

Dan and Phil looked down again and looked into each other's eyes.

"Best night ever," Phil said, smiling at Dan.

Dan smiled back at him. "Best night ever."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I couldn't be bothered editing. I'm so tiiiiiired.

ALSO, NEW EXCITING ONE-SHOTS ON THE WAY!

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. :3

-StarFox-chan


	8. Pineapple'd

**A/N: **You want something, here is that something.

Enjoy?

* * *

Pineapple'd

"Dan! I'm home!" Phil called, walking into the apartment, carrying four large Tesco plastic bags.

"Heeey," Dan smiled, walking into the kitchen just after Phil had entered. "What did you buy?" He looked inside the shopping bags.

Phil reached into the bag closest to him and pulled out a large spiky fruit. It was a pineapple.

"Jeezus Phil!" Dan exclaimed, staring at it. "Why did you buy that?"

Phil grinned and shrugged. "I don't know. I thought we could finally have some pineapple."

"What the hell…?" Dan murmured.

"What's so bad about buying a pineapple?" Phil muttered, striding past Dan, holding the pineapple high.

"Nothing…" Dan began, follow Phil into the lounge. "But…a pineapple…it's huge. It might take us a while to eat and it might be hard to cut into." He pointed at the pineapple's spiky surface.

"We have huge knives," Phil pointed out. "That won't be a problem."

Dan shook his head. "Still…" he trailed off.

"I don't see what's so bad about buying one pineapple." Phil suddenly paused and an evil smile crossed his face.

As Dan shook his head, Phil arched his arm and hurled the pineapple across the room and it hit Dan square in the face. He fell to the floor and Phil laughed out loud.

"You just got pineapple'd!"

* * *

**A/N: **...this is what happens when I don't have an idea for a Dan and Phil one-shot and my friend gives me the word 'pineapple'.

Another one-shot will be uploaded tomorrow BECAUSE I ACTUALLY TYPED IT UP. IT TOOK ME ONE FREAKING HOUR.

Also, for those peoeple following my 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' story, I've finally started writing the next chapter!

-StarFox-chan


	9. Apartment Flood

**A/N: **This has to be, by far, one of the best Dan and Phil one-shots I've written. Well, I think so anyway. :3

I am proud of this one.

**ALSO**, sorry if there are spelling mistakes and there is a 'she' or 'her' instead of a 'he' or 'him'. I used this story for a creative writing piece of English, and I changed Phil to a girl called Ruby, _because I didn't want to give my teacher a...boyxboy story...who knows what she would think. o_o_

ANYWAYS, on with the story!

* * *

Apartment Flood

It was a rainy day in the city of London. Rain fell from the dark sky, bouncing off the cobblestones in the street and pounding down on rooftops.

In an apartment in one of the London neighbourhoods, Dan Howell was sitting in the lounge, surfing the internet, and his flatmate and best friend Phil Lester was in the kitchen, making hot chocolate.

Phil glanced out the window as the rain outside fell with more force. "Heavy rain, huh?" he called.

Dan heard him, but only nodded in response, even though he knew they weren't in the same room.

After an hour of the boys clicking away on the internet, Dan used the bathroom. After washing his hands, he turned the tap off, obviously. As he dried his hands, he put the towel back and accidentally nudged the tap lever, turning it on again. But Dan left the room without noticing.

After yet another hour of clicking and tapping, Phil was about to stand up when he felt something cold and wet seep into his socks. "Huh?" He thought he had spilt his hot chocolate on the floor and it was now cold. But he looked down to see that the floor of the apartment was a few centimetres under water.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Phil yelled, jumping up onto the couch.

"What?" Dan looked up, looking bored.

"The floor!" Phil cried, pointing at it.

Dan looked down to see that the floor was underwater. "Wahh!" he cried. He slowly stepped in. "But…how?!"

Suddenly, the boys heard a loud rumbling noise above them. They both froze and then let their eyes travel up to the ceiling. They heard a large crack and suddenly a segment of the ceiling fell to the floor, followed by a gushing stream of water. The boys shouted out in surprise as the water splashed down into the already slightly flooded apartment.

"Where's the water coming from?!" Dan shouted, glancing up at the hole in the ceiling with water still gushing out.

"We don't have time to think about that!" Phil yelled. "We have to get out of here!"

The two friends began to run as fast as they could through the rapidly rising water.

Dan got ahead of Phil and burst the front door open, only to receive more water to rush into their home. "Huh?!" Dan cried, looking out into the hallway. The hallway was flooded, with waterfalls of water flowing down from holes on the ceiling. It was also leaking in many places.

"What the hell is happening?!" Dan yelled, confused.

"I don't know!" Dan heard Phil's muffled cries behind him.

Dan began to run, or tried to run, down the hallway. He pushed open a door to see that water was flowing down the stairwell, but not all of it. It was like an invisible wall was holding some of the water back.

Nevertheless, Dan knew he and Phil had to get out. He ran down the stairs, slipping and sliding, a large wave of water behind him.

Dan finally reached the front door to the apartment building and burst it open, water rushing out around his ankles, out to freedom. Immediately, Dan's head was pounded by the heavy rain. He was now soaking wet all over. He looked up, through the droplets of water hanging from his eyelashes and saw a fire truck and an ambulance parked on the road and all their neighbours standing next to them on the pathway, their jackets and umbrellas held above their heads.

Dan, shielding his face from the rain, looked up also at the apartment building, and it seemed to almost be swaying. Water poured out from open windows, closed windows, balconies and the open front door.

Well, it looked like Dan wasn't going to be living here anymore. He glanced back over at his neighbours. All of them seemed to be there. Even though he didn't know any of them personally, he was glad they were all safe.

He suddenly paused as lightning struck somewhere in the sky. Wait a second. One person was missing. The person who he thought was behind him was not there. And if he wasn't here, he would be…

Dan zipped around, looking up at the big building. _**"PHIL!"**_ he screamed.

**-:-**

His neighbours looked up in alarm at Dan's scream and saw him enter the flooding building.

Dan tightly gripped the stair rail once he was inside and tried to rush up the stairs, met by a tide of water rushing downward. But with his all his strength and determination, he eventually made it to his floor. He pushed the hallway door open, met by another wave of water, which pushed him back a few metres. He grabbed the doorframe and pulled himself into the hallway. The water was now up to the top of his chest now, and it was difficult to walk. Dan tried to grip the wall to make it to his apartment. He soon did and realized the door was shut.

Dan grabbed the door handle and slowly pulled it open. Another wave of water rushed out. Dan glanced up at the ceiling. It was wet. The apartment had completely been flooded. So where was Phil?

Dan swam into his apartment. "Phil!" he cried. He swam into his bedroom first. His collection of plushies were floating aimlessly in the water, and he wasn't in here.

Dan swam past his room. He didn't want to look at it now. It was flooded and Dan didn't want to feel sad about it right now. His top priority was Ruby.

"Phil! Phil!" Dan cried out again. He swam into the lounge and saw a body lying face down in the water in the middle of the room.

"PHIL!" Dan yelled, swimming over to him and rolling him over.

Phil's eyes were closed and his mouth was ever so slightly open. He was even more pale than before. Dan stared at his best friend in horror. He didn't have time to check if he was breathing. The water was rising fast. Dan began to swim towards the front door, but a blast of water suddenly rained down from the ceiling.

Dan growled and picked Phil up, as high as he could above the water. He looked around for another exit. "Come on Dan, think." He then remembered the fire escape. Dan swam as fast as he could, with Phil, towards the fire escape window and opening it, letting a blast of water out. Dan pushed Phil through the gap and then climbed out after him. And he was about to go down the steps when they weren't there! The steps had most likely been destroyed by the massive blasts of water from above.

Dan left the window open a little, so some water could escape and then turned his attention to Phil. He laid him on his back and leant over him.

"Phil?" Dan murmured, brushing his wet brown hair away from his face. He leant down to Phil's chest, but couldn't hear any heartbeat due to the loud rain.

"Phil!" Dan cried. "Wake up!"

Phil did nothing.

Tears began to fall from Dan's face, adding to the rain. In all the panic, Dan couldn't remember anything. He couldn't do anything. He was just in shock. He began to shake, but not just because it was cold.

Phil…couldn't die…not now, not today.

So Dan did the only thing he could do, and the thing that he had been holding back for so long. He slowly leant down and gently pressed his lips against Phil's.

After a few seconds, Dan pulled away. He looked down at Phil sadly and sighed. Now he had to wait until someone could save them. He glanced at the window. His and Phil's apartment was pretty much filled with water. It would be hard to get out.

Suddenly, Dan heard a groan. He zipped around and stared at Phil with wide eyes, seeing him cough and slowly open his eyes.

Phil…he was alive!

"Dan…" Phil croaked, seeing him. "Are…we dead?"

"No, no, we're not dead Phil!" Dan cried. "We're alive…you're alive!"

Phil smiled weakly. "You came back for me…"

Dan interrupted him. "I'm so sorry Phil, for leaving you behind. I…I thought you were right behind me. I'm so sorry! How can I ever repay you…?"

"The kiss was enough," Phil slowly sat up.

"You felt that?" Dan murmured, blushing.

Phil blushed also. "I did."

"Oh…I'm sorry…I thought you were gone forever…" Dan began.

"No, Dan, I…I liked it," Phil smiled.

Dan smiled back and then hugged Phil. "I'm so glad you're alright!" He pulled away. "Well, we'll have to wait here until someone saves us."

Phil clutched Dan's hand. "I don't care where I am, or long I'm going to be here, as long as I'm with you."

Dan smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **Please leave a review. I would like to know what you thought of this one-shot. FREE INVISIBLES COOKIES FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! :D

-StarFox-chan


End file.
